


warm summer nights with you

by xyveris



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyveris/pseuds/xyveris
Summary: “What did you wish for?” George asks quietly and Dream laughs “If I tell you it won’t happen.” George rolls his eyes and sighs “That’s so stupid.” Dream chuckles and brushes through the brunette’s hair. “No, it’s not.”Both of them fall silent and enjoy the nighty air, while being close to each other. A soft smile lays on Dream’s face as he closes his eyes.He wished for this night to never end.orThey go on a camping trip and Dream and George start to develop feelings for each other, but would never admit it. They rather sneak around at night and go swimming in a small lake, enjoying the fresh night-air.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	warm summer nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading, before it starts i wanna say that i don't ship anyone. it's pure fun to write this fiction. also; wilbur and niki are only friends and nothing romantic will happen between them! 
> 
> english isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> have fun!
> 
> (cw: alcohol)
> 
> [if any cc's feel uncomfortable with this, i will delete it.]

Dream laughs. “I’m better at building up the tent anyways.” George rolls his eyes, knowing that this wouldn’t end well.  
  
“Really? Okay! What about a build battle? And the losers have to do the dishes tonight.” Sapnap shouts and George could see Karl behind him shaking his head in amusement.  
  
When it comes to competition, Sapnap and Dream are the most competitive people George knows. Especially Dream. He can’t let a comment about his abilities slide, he’ll always try to prove them wrong.  
  
“Okay, sure! Come on George, we have to hurry.” Dream nudges him, then he runs to the car to get the tent. “What? Why am I involved now?” he yells whiny and shambles unmotivated to help him with the tent. “because you and I share a tent.” Dream answers and gives him the tent.  
  
“Do I have to help too?” George hears Karl complaining and Sapnap answering “of course! come on now, i wanna win!”  
  
So the two pairs begin to build up the tents.  
  
Dream and George are almost finished as Punz suddenly shows up. “Sorry Dream, but Sapnap paid me better.” He grins and takes one of the poles they need for the tent. “Punz, what the fuck! Give that back!” Dream yells and runs after the laughing Punz. George shakes his head amused and looks at Sapnap and Karl.  
  
Sapnap - whose been watching the situation with an amused smile - turns back to karl and nudges him softly. Karl giggles and shakes his head before he ruffles through his hair. They definitely have a thing for each other, George is certain of that.  
  
About half an hour later, Dream comes back with the pole, a wet Punz walking behind him. “Oh god, what did you do to Punz?” Sapnap shouts and walks to his friends. Punz laughs “This motherfucker pushed me into a lake. Tt was refreshing though.” Dream shrugs and smirks “well, be careful who you’re messing with.”  
  
“well, then you shouldn’t mess with us because we finished our tent!” Karl joins them with a satisfied smile. Dream groans “only because Punz sabotaged us! We would’ve won!” George places a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just an evening of making the dishes, no big deal.” He whispers, so only Dream could hear him. His heart beats faster when he adds “and you can spend the time with me.”  
  
Dream’s face suddenly relaxes and he looks at George. “Well, that’s a win for me then.” George blushes and shakes his head. “Mhm.”  
  
Soon after this, Dream and George finish their tent. Punz’ tent was already finished hours ago, but Wilbur and Niki still seem to struggle. “Do you need help?” George hears Dream asking. George and Punz are sitting on some tree trunks they found a few meters from their camping place.  
  
Dream has always been a very helping and caring person and that’s what George likes so much about him. No matter how shy, mean or cocky a person is - he is always there to help.  
  
“Yes.” - “No.” Niki and Wilbur utter at the same time. Dream laughs and asks “What? Yes or no?” Niki looks at Wilbur and sighs “It’s okay to ask for help, you know. And we clearly need it.” Wilbur seems to hesitate for a second before nodding in agreement. “You’re right.” he mumbles and Niki smiles. “I know.”  
  
George’s look wanders to Dream, who starts helping them. As he grabs the pole from the ground, his t-shirt slides up a little bit. George immediately looks away and blushes. Punz seems to realise that and laughs “oh man, everyone is simping for someone, am I right?” Before George could disagree, he continues “you clearly simp for dream, Wilbur simps for Niki and Sapnap and Karl... well you know.” George shakes his head heavily “No, i’m not simping for Dream. and you know Wilbur and Niki don’t like being shipped. And Sapnap and Karl... well, this is something I can’t disagree with.” Punz starts laughing loudly and George joins him. He just knows this trip is going to be awesome.  
  
“Here you go.” Wilbur says as he pours tomato soup into George’s bowl. “Thanks.” He mumbles. He dips the spoon into the soup and then blows carefully so he his tongue doesn’t get burned, then he slurps the soup from the spoon. “mhm, it’s better than i’ve expected.” George tries to lie but Dream - who is sitting next to him - sees through him. He softly nudges his best friend and whispers into his ear “Liar.”  
  
Dream’s hot breath meets George’s neck, and he shivers. “Stop it.” He mumbles and continues eating his soup. “What?” Dream comes close again “You mean this?” He breathes into his ear and George closes his eyes. His heart is beating fast and he gets goosebumps everywhere. “I..” he mumbles but couldn’t bring out a word.  
  
“My god, do that stuff in your tent but no here.” Sapnap shouts with disgust. George winces and gets thrown back into reality. “Shut up.” he says and blushes, which just makes Sapnap laugh.  
  
“I mean you guys already seem to use your tent... properly.” Dream replies and raises an eyebrow. George chokes on his soup and tries to hide his laugh. With a look to his left side, he sees Wilbur trying to do the same.  
  
“That... that is not true.” Karl answers and his cheeks turn deeply red. “Ignore him, he’s just jealous.” Sapnap utters with a big grin. “Jealous of what? You guys making out? Nah, thanks you’re both not my type.” Dream says and George could feel him leaning a bit towards him. His skin feels like it’s burning, mainly because he is so embarrassed by the situation, but also because he feels Dream’s skin onto his.  
  
“No, you’re jealous of us having the balls to admit it, unlike you.” Sapnap replies and the whole group falls deadly silent, before Punz bursts into a laugh. “He got you there, Dream.” Dream shakes his head and wants to reply, but George interrupts him “Well, I’m gonna go before it gets even more embarrassing.” He finishes the rest of his soup before disappearing into their tent.

  
****

  
Dream looks at the empty place next to him, where George just sat a few minutes prior. He sighs to himself before looking at Sapnap “well, you basically just admitted that you two are a thing.” Wilbur nods grinning “That is true.”  
  
Sapnap looks at the smaller one, who is blushing like crazy. “no, that was just a joke.” He answers and laughs, but Dream could clearly hear the force. Are Sapnap and Karl actually dating? “Hmm.” Wilbur says and continues to slurp his soup.  
  
“I’ll get George to do the dishes with me. Maybe we can play something afterwards?” Dream suggests and Niki nods “Sure, that would be great! Will and I brought some bottles of wine, if someone wants it.” A soft smile lays on her face as she walks to her tent, Wilbur following her. “I’ll go explore stuff around here. Wanna come with me?” Punz asks Sapnap and Karl, who nod eagerly. Dream groans and throws his head back “I hate it, I want to explore too.” Sapnap grins “You should’ve won then.” Dream stares at him with a playfully angry look, before the group of three walk away laughing.  
  
Dream walks to his and George’s tent and opens the entrance to their tent, not expecting George to be half-naked. “Oh god, i’m sorry!” He shouts and closes his eyes. “Dream! I’m changing!” George yells at him and covers his upper body with his arms. “I said I’m sorry!” George blushes and shakes his head, before grabbing his shirt “Now it doesn’t matter anyways, dumbass.” Dream’s heart starts beating faster as he opens his eyes again. George is still half-naked and Dream can’t avert his gaze. “You’re beautiful.” He mumbles with a jokingly voice, but inside he knows that he is dead serious. “Don’t make it weird.” George replies quietly. the tension between these two is so immense, Dream could literally feel it burning into his skin. “I’m not making it weird. I’m being honest.” George shakes his head, but doesn’t bother putting a shirt on. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he likes Dream complementing him.  
  
“Why aren’t you putting on a shirt? We need to do the dishes.” Dream mumbles and finally looks into George’s eyes. “You said you like this.” George answers grinning, his cheeks still red-ish. “Oh, so you’re doing this for me? Charming.” George giggles and throws his shirt at him. “You’re stupid.” Dream chuckles and throws the shirt back at the older man. “I can admire your body later, but now we have to do the dishes. The others will be mad, also we wanna play some games later. You in?” George nods and puts on the shirt he just threw at Dream. “Sure.”  
  
****  
  
As they both get out of the tent, George’s heart beats like crazy. He can’t believe what he just did, he was so bold. He let dream staring at his body for minutes, let him flirt with him and complement him. He swallows and shakes his head. He can’t think about this, it’s not right. Dream is his best friend, nothing more.  
  
“Here’s some water for the bowls.” Dream says and hands him a small canister filled with water from a lake. George groans annoyed “I don’t wanna do this.” He whines as he opens the canister. “Me neither, but hey as you said earlier: we get to spend time together.” Dream answers and smiles softly. He nods “Well, true.”  
  
“Last bowl.” George utters relieved as he suddenly feels something wet running down his back. “You asshole! You stupid...” He jumps around “What did you do?” Dream starts laughing loudly, wheezing like a tea kettle “A bit of water.” George throws a sponge at dream “I hate you so much! My shirt is wet now!” Dream couldn’t stop laughing and utters without a breath “If... that’s... that’s the problem... you... can.. you can take one of mine.”  
  
George shakes his head pissed and stamps to the tent. “I don’t need your stupid shirt.” he hisses. He isn’t really pissed, but extremely annoyed by the fact that he has to change again. His first shirt is completely wet because of sweat and now his second shirt is wet too. He only has three shirts left and they plan on staying for about two weeks.  
  
“I’m sorry, George. Seriously.” George hears Dream opening the entrance to the tent. He rolls his eyes as he sees his stupidly pretty face he can’t be mad at. “Don’t worry, seriously.” George answers and smiles “I overreacted. I was just pissed because now this shirt is wet too and I only have three shirts left for the next weeks.” Dream opens his eyes widely “What the fuck, why did you only bring five shirts?” George falls onto his air mattress. “Because I’m stupid, okay?” Dream chuckles and begins to look through his clothes. “You’re lucky that I always overpack. You can have some shirts from me if you want.” He takes out a black shirt and throws it at George.

“Thank you but it’s gonna be too big.” Dream shrugs “And?” George shakes his head giggling “I can’t wear it.” Dream sighs and lays down next to him. “It’s no big deal. Better wearing a too big shirt than run around in a smelly one.” George shrugs “Hm. You’re probably right.” He hesitates for a second, then he slowly begins to pull the shirt over his head. He can feel Dream‘s look burning into his upper body and he feels his cheeks warming up. He throws the wet shirt onto his luggage and looks at Dream. “You wanna take a picture?” George grins and Dream begins to laugh and looks away. “I probably should.” George shakes his head amused and puts on the shirt.  
  
The shirt smells like dream. It smells like a warm summer night after a stormy day full of rain. George suppresses a sigh and smiles. “Thank you, Dream.” He looks into the tall man’s eyes and loses himself for a second. Dream chuckles and looks onto the ground they are sitting on. “You look good in it.” George nudges him and giggles “Thank you.” He feels the heat in his body. Dream complimenting him triggers something in George. A feeling he never felt before. He could feel his heart beating so fast, almost exploding. His stomach feels like there are millions of butterflies in it which are just waiting to be released.  
  
George’s thoughts get interrupted by Dream clearing his throat. “We should go outside again. The others are surely already waiting.” George nods hasty “sure.”  
  
Dream opens the tent and walks outside. He laughs as he sees that George is stumbling out of the tent. “Do you need help?” George rolls his eyes. “No.” He finally gets up and closes it, before walking to the tree trunks they were sitting on before. “Where are the others?” George asks and looks at dream “Don’t we want to play something?” Dream shrugs and looks around “I don’t know, I’ll look for Sapnap and Karl, you can look for the others?” George nods and walks to Punz’ tent.  
  
“Hey Punz?” George asks loudly. He hears Punz groaning annoyed. “I was taking a nap. What do you want?” George chuckles and shakes his head while kicking the tent “Come on, sleepyhead. We wanna play something.” George hears a rustling in the tent, then Punz opens the entrance. “I’m in!” George laughs and starts walking to Niki’s and Wilbur’s tent. “Go to the tree trunks. Maybe the others are already there, I don’t know though.” He says to Punz.  
  
George arrives at Niki’s and Wilbur’s tent. “Guys? Are you ready to play?” George asks loudly and hears them opening the tent. “Sure!” Niki answers and gets out of the tent. “Will, get the wine?” Wilbur opens his backpack and takes out three bottles of white wine. “Perfect.” George grins excited and walks to the others. He hasn’t drunk in a long time and especially never with the people he is with right now, so that makes it even more exciting. This trip was planned pretty spontaneous. The corona rules in Britain were loosened, so George finally got the opportunity to meet his best friends, Sapnap and Dream. First, he visited them alone, then they got the idea to go camping and Sapnap really wanted Karl to be there. George has long suspected that there is something going on between them and that kind of proofed it. Punz was always a part of their friend group and he doesn’t live too far away, so they also asked him. Dream knew that Wilbur wanted to go to America soon anyways, so he invited him and also Niki to come with them. That’s how this happened.  
  
*****  
  
Dream walks to Karl’s and Sapnap’s tent. “Come on losers. We wanna play.” He shouts and kicks the tent laughing. Rustling sounds and an awkward cough. “Hello?” dream asks suspicious “Wait...” He begins to laugh and opens the entrance to the tent. He sees a half-naked Sapnap laying on top of Karl. “What the fuck, Dream! Fuck off! God.” Sapnap yells and throws a shirt at him. Dream laughs and takes a few steps back. “Ok ok! Just... get dressed and join us.” He chuckles and closes the tent again so that the two could get dressed.  
  
Dream waits outside for them to be ready so he could talk to Sapnap. He doesn’t want to overstep boundaries and he wants Sapnap to feel safe, knowing that Dream would never tell anyone.  
  
The tent opens and a blushing Karl stumbles away, followed by a grumpy looking Sapnap. “Sap, wait.” Dream utters and grabs his arm. Sapnap sighs and asks “What do you want?” Dream smiles softly “I want you to know that this is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. and I’m sorry that I just barged in, I should’ve waited.” Sapnap chuckles ironically “Yeah you should’ve.” He thinks for a second and then adds reconciliatory “Imagine if you would’ve walked in on us doing something else, Dream! how could you?” Sapnap leans back dramatically and laughs. Dream chuckles and hugs his best friend tight “I love you, brother.” Sapnap smiles and hugs him back “I love you too.”  
  
*****  
  
George sits on one of the tree trunks next to Niki. his gaze lays on Dream and Sapnap hugging tightly and he feels a wave of jealousy hitting his body. He knows that they are best friends, but something still stings in his heart. He doesn’t even know why he is jealous, probably because he feels left out, right?  
  
Dream and Sapnap walk back to them and dream sits down next to George. “What did you guys talk about?” George asks whispering but Dream just quickly shakes his head “Nothing important.” George looks at him for a second, then he looks at Punz who started handing out cups of alcohol. “George! Dream! what do you want?” Punz shouts. “Uhm, I’ll start with wine.” Dream replies and George nods “Me too.”  
  
Not even twenty minutes later the three wine bottles were empty. Not surprising, since they are seven people, but Karl doesn’t drink and most of the wine has been drunk by Wilbur and Niki. “What else do we have, Punz?” George asks, still laughing at a joke Dream made a few seconds ago. Punz looks into the little freezer bag. “Vodka, Captain Morgan...” George doesn’t let him finish speaking “Vodka sounds good. Do you have something to mix it with?” Punz shakes his head “Nah, but you know what that means? Time for shots!” Everyone starts cheering and George could swear that the happy laughter of the group can still be heard in the next city.  
  
“Let’s play truth or dare. Or never have I ever. a game you have to take shots, Pleaseee.” Punz whines as he sits down with the bottle of vodka in his hand. Everyone has a little shot glass in their hands. “I think never have I ever sounds good.” Niki answers and george nods as an agreement. “Perfect, you start.” Punz grins.  
  
Niki thinks for a second, before she says “Okay, never have I ever peed in a swimming pool.” Dream laughs and takes a shot, so do the others. “Everyone has!” George feels the burning liquid flowing down his throat and chokes. “Ew..” He mumbles, and coughs disgusted. Wilbur laughs “Did you never take shots before?” George shakes his head protesting “I have, but I haven’t in a long time. I’ve been home the past few months, you know Corona?” Wilbur shrugs amused “Doesn’t mean you can’t take shots.” George laughs and asks Punz for another shot.  
  
“Okay, my turn.” Punz utters and looks at Dream and George grinning. “Never have I ever had feelings for my best friend.” George contorts his face and shakes his head “Why are you looking at me?” Punz laughs and shakes his head “Oh, nothing.” Dream doesn’t take a shot either, which leaves a bitter feeling behind.  
  
****  
  
Karl hesitantly takes a shot and so does Sapnap, hoping that no one saw this. And no one did, except for Dream. He sees karl softly smiling at Sapnap and placing his hand on his knee. Sapnap grabs the elder’s hand and giggles quietly. Dream smiles to himself and looks at the ground, wishing he would have someone to smile at like they smile at each other. His gaze wanders to George, who is eagerly talking with Wilbur about having feelings for a best friend and much it sucks. He quickly looks away and suppresses a sigh, before shouting “My turn!” He puts on a grin and utters “Well, the all known question. Never have I ever had sex.” He looks around and sees Wilbur, Punz and Niki drinking. He takes a shot for himself and then sees George doing the same.  
  
*****  
  
“George! You didn’t tell me that you’re not a virgin!” Dream yells and George blushes. He hasn’t really told anyone. “It’s nothing. Why would I tell you?” He murmurs and feels his cheeks warming up. “Uhm, hellooo? Because it’s something special and you wanna share it with your best friend?” George looks up and laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, George. share it with us!” Sapnap joins and looks at him playfully tauntingly. “Okay okay!” George laughs and throws his hands in the air. “If you insist. I was seventeen, she was sixteen. We were already together for six months or so and decided to do it. Satisfied?” Dream nudges him “That’s the most boring first time I’ve ever heard.” George rolls his eyes “Not everyone fucks around at parties.” Dream blushes “Shut up.” He chuckles and shakes his head “Let’s continue the game.”  
  
The game goes on for another hour, until Wilbur has to throw up. “God, I’ll look after him.” Niki mumbles and tries to carry Wilbur to their tent. “Wait, i’ll help you.” Punz jumps up and helps her carry him away.  
  
“I think we’ll go to bed too.” Karl utters and gets up. Sapnap nods “Yeah i’m tired.” George smiles “Okay, goodnight. Sleep well.” They wave and disappear in their tent.  
  
“Only us two left, huh?” Dream chuckles and looks at his best friend. George smiles and nods “Only us two.” He quickly glances away and Dream asks “Do you want to do something else?” George shakes his head “I think I’ll go to bed. I feel so dizzy.” Dream laughs “Probably because you’re drunk.” He grins and runs through his brown hair. “Probably.” He gets up “Are you coming?” Dream gets up but shakes his head. “Nah, I saw this cool water fountain earlier and I wanna check it out.” George opens his eyes widely “Don’t you think about going there without me!” Dream laughs “Well, you can always come with me if you want.”  
  
“Here it is.” Dream says and points to the little lake with a water fountain. George exhales “Wow, this is so beautiful!” Dream nods “Yeah that’s why I wanted to go here. Especially at night-time.” He smiles, before starting to laugh and taking off his shirt. “Wanna go swimming?” George opens his eyes widely and stutters “uhm...I…I don’t know...” Dream nudges him “Come on. It will be awesome!” He proceeds to take off his trousers and George couldn’t help, but to stare at Dream’s muscular body.  
  
“Well, now you are staring.” Dream interrupts him giggling. George blushes and turns around. He ignores the thing he said and murmurs “Look away, I’ll be there in a sec.” He starts taking off the shirt that Dream gave him, then he fiddles with his waistband. His hands are shaking and he couldn’t catch a clear thought.

Even though George told Dream to look away. he could feel his warm stare burning into his skin. “I know you’re looking, Dream.” He breathes and turns around when he finally took off his trousers. Dream’s eyes wander from his eyes, to his chest and to his waist. “If i knew you were this hot, I would’ve made you come here earlier.” Dream simpers and George rolls his eyes chuckling “You’re drunk, stop it.” Dream giggles and reaches out for George’s hand. he smiles and happily takes his best friend’s hand, ignoring the millions of butterflies in his belly.  
  
“Jump in 3...2...1...” George screams before hitting the cold water. He quickly swims to the surface and trembles. “This is fucking cold, holy shit.” He utters and swims to the edge of the lake, where he sees a little stone verge to sit on. Dream follows him and sits down next to him, slowly floating in the water. “I didn’t except this to be so cold, sorry.” Dream laughs and closes his eyes for a second, breathing in the cold, nighty air. “We just have to stay in here for a few minutes, then we’ll get used to this.” George answers. “Or we could cuddle.” Dream breathes jokingly and looks at him. George blushes, but doesn’t look away for once. “I mean, we could...” He answers murmuring, a huge smile on his face. Dream puts his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and softly pulls him closer. George feels their skins touching and he immediately feels warmer. “Better?” Dream whispers and George nods slowly, before he places a hand on his chest. He looks into Dream’s eyes and smiles “You have a eyelash on your cheek.” George whispers and raises his hand to remove the eyelash from his cheek, but dream grabs his hand so he couldn’t move it away.  
  
“Dream...” George murmurs and looks away. “What are you doing?” Dream smiles and softly brushes over the palm of George’s hand. “I’m keeping you warm.” George looks up again and smiles softly “Can i still remove this stupid eyelash? It’s bothering me and besides that you can make a wish.” Dream chuckles and let’s go of his hand so that he could remove the eyelash. “Make a wish.” George whispers and Dream closes his eyes before blowing it away.  
  
****  
  
“What did you wish for?” George asks quietly and Dream laughs “If I tell you it won’t happen.” George rolls his eyes and sighs “That’s so stupid.” Dream chuckles and brushes through the brunette’s hair. “No, it’s not.”  
  
Both of them fall silent and enjoy the nighty air, while being close to each other. A soft smile lays on Dream’s face as he closes his eyes.  
  
_He wished for this night to never end._


End file.
